The Blood of Our Love
by Goldnfinch
Summary: From Clary's POV(mostly): Clary now lives in an Institute in Washington state, after being run out by the Lightwood. Jace died, and they discovered her holding the dagger covered in his blood. She has run from place to place, trying to escape her past, trying to escape her shadow. but only light can remove a shadow, as She must discover.
1. The Death, The Soul, and The Blood

**Okay, quick note, this is my first story, so any good feedback or advice, or reviews are welcome.**

**Also, if I get like ten chapters in and still no good fan response, I don't think I will continue, but idk, we will have to see.**

* * *

Head leaning down between my legs, I had to just breathe. Wiping away my tears and snot, I was messing up my make up but I didn't care. I had to go, Keep moving. For their sakes. Just keep running. Don't stop. Maybe someday I could return to heal their tortured minds, but with his death in my trail, I would not at all be surprised if the Lightwoods hated me with all their guts.

*Just Run. Don't you EVER COME BACK HERE, OR YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER FOR KILLING HIM!*

My mind exploded with the thoughts of my best friend, her words allowed in my mind by the marks of stele. With her yelling done, she whimpered in my mind. I desperately wanted her to know the truth, but it wasn't the time yet.

*I love you. Just run and don't look back. Find somewhere where I can't run after you and hug you when I have stopped hating you for running. Goodbye Clary.*

* * *

I woke with a start her words, still heavy on my mind. Despite the fact it had been almost four years, I still could not forget her last words to me. They weighed heavy on my mind, but I kept my unspoken promise to her, moving from institute to institute, roaming and learning. I had become a wandering soul, dedicated only to my training now. I rose once more from the floor, flipping Mia off my back, grabbing a bow and a seraph blade, and looking back, with a moment more, I grabbed a stele, marked a invisibility rune and ran into the woods.

I was currently residing with the Douloureux family, the keepers of the Olympic Institute. This Institute was made of dark woods, sloping halls, and gorgeous views. Centred in the Olympic Mountain Range of Western Washington, Clary could hear the rain pounding down on the roof. By the time Mia had finally returned, I had dried off and was sitting in front of the fire, braiding my wet flame coloured hair. The flame in front of me in the stone fireplace of my current room illuminated the few provisions I carried across the world. The bed had plain black sheets, No books adorned the walls. My clothing consisted enough to blend in if I had to, and otherwise only black clothing, mostly training gear, but some t-shirts, as well as jeans and two grey hoodies. Black boots took up my foot =wear, and a small satchel of make up just in case. The flame coloured my sketch book in a faint orange-yellow glow, the sketch on top a picture of his blood covering the floor. I saw her entrance, and just sat there, the two of us looking at each other for a few moments. She shook her head, and I knew. I had just had my presence called to Idris. The Lightwoods lived there, but I guess I might be able to escape them. In and out. Snatching a black hoodie and grabbing a stele, I drew up a portal directly into the hall. And instantly regretted it.

Damn it. How could I be so stupid? ALEC! He was part of the freaking Clave. Oh well, here goes nothing. I stepped into the room, my presence unnoticed due to an amazing invisibility rune. Magnus was there, and looked up, seeing my entrance albeit no one else could. He nodded, and escorted Alec out. I removed my rune to surprised gasps. Alec was still out, so I had a few minutes. They immediately got down to business.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been allowed to leave, with promise to keep in contact with the Clave. I nodded, replacing the rune, and walking outside. The entire Lightwood family were outside, waiting. Then I saw a sight that broke my heart. I kept looking around, but the deep shadows under the eyes of Maryse, Robert, and Izzy made me sure. Izzy was dressed in all black, still mourning his death. Alec walked put with Magnus behind him. Magnus just stared, a smile beginning to form, when Alec saw the smile in my direction. I was standing off to the side of the building, and gestured for him to keep silent. He just openly smiled, and shook his head. Alec was just watching, looking in my direction, and not seeing anything, then looking concerned toward Magnus, his smile unwavering towards me. I grabbed his elbow, dragging him to the pole, and then began to carve a rune into his skin. I let him go and began to mentally argue with , that only lasted so long:

"MAGNUS, YOU DARE NOT SAY A DAMN THING, OR BY THE ANGEL I SWEAR I WILL FIND SOME PERFECT ETERNAL TORTURE. SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He just looked at me for a moment, before I realized the Lightwoods had heard, all on red alert. Alec just shook his head in my direction.

His eyes burst into tears, looking at Magnus;

"HOW DARE YOU, THAT IS NOT FUNNY SHE SHOULD BE DEAD FOR KILLING HIM, SO YOU STOP USING HER VOICE!"

Magnus turned on him with a look of utter disgust, and Alec shut up, going into Magnus's arms.

"I'm sorry. we are all just tight. lets just get out of here. Please?"

Magnus turned in my direction and I read his gaze. Marching over to the side of the building, I started drawing the runes on the wall, leaving one of them not quite finished, but covered in a invisibility rune, before redrawing the invisibility rune on myself once more. He grabbed Alec's stele, and finished the last rune on the wall, the portal glowing a light blue, matching the colour of midday sky here in Idris. Maryse and Robert left, huddled in each other's embrace. Alec stayed put, and I watched the portal glow a fainter colour, until Magnus cut the connection, the portal a pale blue, slashed with white to match the whitewash of the hall.

Magnus just stared at me fora while, until Alec turned around, his face instantly pale.

He saw me.

I ran.

Again.

I just had to...

I couldn't form another though before black enveloped my vision.


	2. Magnus, Alec, and Jace

**Okay, So the first chapter looks to have done alright, so here is the second chapter. If you like this, please review, and I will continue to write.**

**BTW, I don't have an exact planned schedule of release, but it will either be one a day, or every few days. **

* * *

Gravel ground into my face, and something wet was dripping off my head.

I took in a breath, and with a grunt, I heaved myself off the ground. I did a quick mental calculation of my current health. I had a bit of blood on my brow, but nothing serious. I pushed myself off of the tree I was leaning against to feel pain in my wrist.

Crap.

I must have sprained my wrist. Fishing my bandanna from around my ankle, I tied my wrist up. I had figured, in the mean time, that I was just outside the Wayland manor. Jace's old home. A place he had once taken me. I walked forth, making my way inside, and hid away in the library. I laid down, and fell asleep, careful of my wrist on the red velvet fainting couch. I laid there for a few minutes, before I slowly slipped into slumber, my pain finally fading. the books giving off a musty smell. with a little tinge of something else...

Bacon.

My eyes widened. I looked at the couch, and the floor. There should be dust. Everywhere. But it was clean. voices drifted down the hall, moving in this direction. I got up and hid behind the couch. Alec and Magnus came in, and a rune was placed on my wrist again, with Magnus giving me an evil glare. I slipped out the door, and ran down the hall. Quietly, of course.

Damn it. How did I get myself into this? I have to get out. Now.

I made it to the door, and slipped out, only to see Magnus to slip out of the library with Alec, anger showing on Magnus's face as he saw me escaping. I ran around the bailing, built a portal, a jumped into the portal not a moment too soon, just as Magnus came around the side of the building. The pale blue of the portal encircled me, and I flew over to my little hideout in Idris. When the Fairchild Manor was burnt to the ground, There were underground rooms that had been hidden, and I was slowly working on a rune to fix up the Manor, and to keep it invisible to all. Including Magnus.

* * *

The room I had claimed as my own was a secret room, inside a secret room that I had created, with a portal built into the mirror. Which of course, was a mirror as room was decorated in jewel toned red, blue, green, and black shades. The bed had a black comforter, and black sheets, rustled from the last night when I had slept here, then left in a hurry. The walls were white.

Well, partially white, I had begun to sketch all over my white walls, and the wall across from my bed, behind a curtain that covered most of that wall, was a drawing of Jace. I missed him, so, and in this particular base I had come first to, after running from Isabelle. He had angel wings, and was looking back, a concerned look on his face, and his blond hair on his cheek. the slight grin on his face gave the idea that maybe he had found someone that could love him while I was still on earth, and he not. I breathed in a sigh at the thought of 'what if?'

What If he had not died that fateful night, far too long ago. What if I wasn't holding the dagger covered in his blood? what if Izzy hadn't run after me? What if-

No. I had to stop thinking like that. I sat down on my bed, a duffel by my feet, under the bead. I did a quick healing rune I come up with to heal my wrist, and it also took care of my mark on my forehead. Snatching a set of clothes,I went to the shower, and unwound my hair from the French braid I always wore. I enjoyed the warmth for a bit, before getting out, re-braiding my hair, dressing in Black pants, and a tee. I grabbed a chocolate bar, then went to my bedroom again. I ate quickly, then laid down to sleep. I was ready for sleep. But it did not come. So I laid there for a bit, thinking about the day.

Magnus had been mad as I left, but I realized that Alec had a pale face. Alec's face never was pale. Ever. so what had he said that enraged Magnus so much? I slipped into sleep, thinking of the black enveloped me, and I gave into the pleasure of forgetting the pain of the day.

Good night Jace. I miss you.


	3. Mia, Washington, and Demons

I arose to the shaking of my bed. I almost fell over when I saw glitter falling onto my bed. The source, actually not Magnus.

"Hey silly. Get up. We need to go to the Institute. It's tea time!"

I shot out of bed, making my bed fast, and changing clothes in two minutes. I loved tea time. Finished tidying up, I grabbed a bag from my closet, filled it with clothes and food, and weapons. I ran for my portal, and jumped in, catching Mia by surprise after she had come back. Her blue eyes serious, but I had to laugh. It had seemed the twins had rigged another trap, and she was covered in silver glitter. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose braided also dressed in all black a lot of the time, but her wardrobe also included other colors that were black or grey or brown or dark green. I shook my head, thinking of the twins.

"Hey, Mia. Where are they serving tea?"

"Right outside. Let's go enjoy." She gave a wicked grin, and we raced out side, her running through the halls, I jumping off the balcony. I reached the demons a moment before her, killing off one while I waited. My seraph blade glowed gold, and filled the forest gloom with a bit of light, illuminating 6 more demons. By then Mia had caught up, and we began to have some tea. Or rather fight demons. But when Mia was younger, apparently she would hear her parents call it tea, as to avoid scaring her too much. So she just kept that term for demon hunting. We finished up, and then raced back to the institute.

I got there, and then slowed, Mia crashing into me.

"Wha-" Mia got out before she saw the Silent Brothers carriage.

_Mia, please head inside. I would like to speak to Clarissa._ Brother Z was here, and he didn't look happy. Not that any of them every looked happy, but I had once seen him smile. So yeah, not happy.

"Yes sir?"

_Clarissa. I must tell you that Jace Wayland was discovered gone from his tomb in the City of Bones. And also that the silent brothers have absolved you of all charges. We had identified that you did not appear until four minutes until he had been stabbed. The Lightwoods will be told after we have completed this talk._

_Clary. _

I looked up. I had been studying my hands. I caught his eyes, and they spoke of sorrow.

_Goodbye._

I nodded, and tears filled my eyes as he returned to the carriage. I watch the carriage leave my sight, and then climbed the wall up to my deck. I laid there on my porch, just rocking myself back and forth. Jace was gone from his grave. Why?

Tears spilled down my cheek. I just sat there as it grew dark. The sun was slowly making its decent when Mia came up and brought me into her arms. We just sat, hugging each other. Our breath soon created a fog in the night, the stars visible here. I loved Washington, despite the fact it rained A LOT of the time. It was so close to nature. The sky was visible, and smog nonexistent. New York, where you could never see the stars, was so different.

I slipped into sleep. The stars my last sight before sleep once again pulled me in.

* * *

The fire's warmth felt amazing when I woke. Until I realized there was a Silent Brother hovering above me.

_Clarissa. You must remain in bed for the next couple days to heal from the coma. Do as we ask, or we have to bring you to the Bone City for further examination._

Shock jolted me out of sleep.

I had fallen into a coma.

"What is today's date?"

_The 14th of October._

No. No. No. 3 bloody month. How? Why? Who?

"Clary?" a voice came from over by the door, and I saw a brunette looking in.

"Mia!" I exclaimed. She came over to me, and we embraced. She took a bowl of soup from the bedside, and I ate. The Silent Brother hovered for a few minutes more, before departing.

"Mia. How did I fall into a coma?"

She began to tremble. Mia looked like she was about to cry.

"I was holding you, and did not think to bring you in until the next morning, after I woke. But your skin, "She sobbed "Your skin was so cold. You were so sick, either shivering or with fever four almost the whole length. We tried to feed you, and had the Silent Brothers come in. They had to give a bit of angel blood they had found to heal you. I think you will heal. But just...Just stay safe. J'aime tu." She gave me a smile, but her cheeks were tear stained already. I hugged, and we stayed in the position for a few hours, before I once more fell asleep once more.

My dream that night was about Jace. I thought of my sketch of him. I imagined him animated, watching over me with concern as I lay in a coma. I woke the next morning, his warm breath still felt on my cheek.

Scratch that. The warmth on my cheek was Sophie. I opened my eyes to see my cat lying next to me. And then gazed beyond, into two sets of hazel eyes.

The twins were watching me. I sighed, and pulled myself into a sitting position. The twins. Mark and Jeanne. Or, as I called them, Death and Love. Basically, Jane (as we called her) was a little sweet she-devil, and Mark was like 3 times worse. I groaned, in their hand a single loaf of bread. They claimed it to be in my training to try and poison me every possible chance. So, I was not happy to take the bread.

"Guys, I don't want to practice yet. Please?"

Their faces were super pale, when they realized I could talk already. They mutely handed me the bread, shaking their head. I laughed a bit; guessing Alice had already gotten to them.

The twins both looked a lot like their mother. Alice, the head of the institute had deep blue eyes that matched all three of her children. Her husband had died a few after the twins' birth. Her hair was a dirty blond, and the twins had hair somewhere between their sister's deep brown and their mother's dirty blond. In actuality, Alice's hair was blond, but the Washington weather guaranteed that no one here had natural blond hair. all shades of brown and black and a few dark colored redheads were the hair diversity in Washington, where the rain is ever lasting, so we complain, and when the sun finally breaks through the clouds, it's either beautiful, or "Too Bright". Washington people complain A LOT. But anyway I digress


	4. Blonds, Running, and Tears

**Thanks you guys so much! I have over 250 views, and I suppose, at least in my mind, that is pretty sweet. **

**(Enter something about faving, reviewing and following)**

**Note: I do not own the characters, nor the places labeled, but the plot is of my thoughts. Please do not steal!**

**(Not that I think anyone would be that cruel, just a precaution)**

**Anyway, sorry about the cut off last time. This story should be 10ish chapters, so I could be done with it soon.**

**(Last note: I have been listening to Les Mis: The complete symphonic recording as I write this tale. If you want to know.)**

* * *

I laid there warmth washing over me from the fire. I had been well taken of in the last little while. My fuzzy black robe and black sweats were keeping me warm under my thick comforter, on top of which a drawing book. I drew the flames, watching the bright red fire slowly become smaller, before a final big red burst as the logs collapsed. Mia was sitting in a chair opposite me, just watching my hand move free of my minds' control. I stopped staring at the fire, flipped to a new page, and just started drawing. My mind, still half asleep, wandered the page, drawing. I looked down, and smiled a bit, tears slipping through my eyes as I realized that it was a picture that Jace had taken of me, truly smiling, leaning into him. His chin hovered above my shoulder, and I was looking up at him, his arm encircling me. I got up, Mia's eyes watching me as I crossed to my bag. Reaching in for stele, I saw I had grabbed, not the book with a spare stele, but instead the photo album.

There was a not on the front of the book.

"I Love you. Keep smiling." With a mini smiley face, the signature of Jace.

Mia came over to hug me, and we sat there for maybe half an hour before Mia got up. She threw over some clothes from the closet.

"Get dressed, its tea time"

* * *

We went through a portal to San Fran, Meeting Sam and Lucy from the Institute there, and then made our way over to pandemonium. This place, albeit beloved by mundies, was a great place to take tea. I wandered about for a bit, stuck in my mind until some drunken dude wandered up and breathed into my ear disgusting endearments. I finally spotted Mia again, and ran towards her, escaping this annoying guy.

"Hey, was goldilocks breathing down your neck?"

"Huh-" I looked back, and froze.

This boy looked at me, memories of summer breezes, wars, kisses, Simon, New York and the Lightwoods shining through his long blond locks, angular face, and golden eyes. I turned and ran. Running away might not do anything, but maybe I could run for a bit from the memories. I left, and found a boy following me. Sam was watching from a distance, as a demon masquerading as human ran up to make sure I was alright. I kept running, and then caught him with my dagger in the next side alley.

The light of a sign shone on bits of the blade for a moment before the demon blood ruined the blade. I was now alone with just my thoughts. I just leaned up against the wall, and thought about what life would be like if my mom had never told me. Or even if my father had never done experiments with Jace, and I. What if...

I sat there until I was drenched in rain, the lights from the nightclub slowly fading as the sun rose.

I expect Sam and the other knew I could come back in a bit. I could portal. But this time, I had to move on. It was time. I ran to the Washington Institute, knowing Alice was with the twins on another trip, and Mia was still with Sam and Lucy. I packed up, all my clothes fitting into a duffle. I left a note, and left by portal, blocking access to my other hideouts Mia knew about.

* * *

(Quick Mia POV)

I came back from San Fran, expecting Clary to be home. I ran up to her room, and walked inside. I immediately knew something was wrong when there was no fire in the fireplace. I saw a piece of yellow paper on her bed, with two words on it. I knew what the words were without reading it. She had told me when she left an Institute she left a slip of yellow paper with the words "Stay Secret" on it. Stay safe. Stay free. Keep my secret a secret if anyone asks.

I grabbed the note, and threw it in the fire, and laid there crying on the bed.

I couldn't get up.

So I just laid there.


	5. Falls, London, and Cutting

**A/N:Well, so this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the other ones, but I had you guys enjoy.**

**Later Peeps.**

**(music this time was Avril Lavigne's album 'Avril Lavigne') **

* * *

I watched the wall as my lamp slowly switched from gold, to white, to purple, illuminating shadows in various different tinged colors. I laid there for an eternity before getting up and finally moving, my mind just looking for some irregularity to moping. My feet carried me across my room and out the door, my mind too blank to think right now.

Jace is really gone.

Gone.

I slammed my fist forward, hitting my bathroom mirror and realizing where I was. I relished in the relief the pain had given me. The moment of clarity.

I had a razor underneath my sink and I pulled it out, dragging the blade across my wrist ten-ish time before watching a drop of red blood fall to the white floor. I curled up into myself, my mind now clear, and the pain of knowing suddenly worse than than the dull throb of earlier. I drew a quick iratze, and then went into the bedroom to grab my weapons. I dropped my stele and grabbed my bow and dagger. I went into the training, maneuvering around like a panther, jumping left and right, never missing my target. I ran, and before long, just went back to my room, jammed my stele back into my boot, and ran into my portal. I ended up somewhere in Europe, from judgement of the old buildings. Over to my right I saw the London Eye. Right. I ran to the nearest Pandemonium, barging into the building in the growing twilight. I just killed demons in plain sight, no force stopping me.

I left after almost a half hour, before wandering the streets for a bit, then meandering the room tops, finally pausing in view of the castle. I just sat there thinking until a hand snatched my arm pulling me up. Before I could react, I was plummeting towards the ground twenty stories down. I took a breath before smashing into the ground, black surrounding me.

I could finally join Jace in the world of the angels.

* * *

(Mia POV)

Her breath was slow, her face soft in a way that you would never see when she was awake. Her coma had been stable for almost 2 month. We held her here in the Washington Institute, watching her and killing demons in the meantime. The clave was angry she had apparently killed like 70 demons in front of humans.

She began to mumble in her sleep. She had yet to utter a word, so I called up Mum, and watched her. Her lips formed one word. This word was the one that had caused her so much damn pain, and then had caused her to want to commit suicide.

Jace.

I wish that bastard hadn't taken the blade. Or that her closest family, whom she should be able to grieve with had sent her running, claiming for all her show of love, that she had been faking, and had just wanted to kill Jace.

How the hell could they be so dumb?She still was obviously in love, but they hadn't even once come to check on her in the coma.

They hadn't cared.

I flew from the room, sweeping past mum in the hall, and running to Clary's old room. I lit the fireplace and hid in the warmth of this room,wishing he had never died. The doorbell rang, so I rose, tears still streaming down my face as I went down to the elevator.

A warlock and a small band of shadowhunters stepped out. Three of the shadowhunters were obviously related, and the warlock, whom I knew to be Magnus Bane was looking in the direction of a ink-haired boy with an affectionate gaze.

Ah, so the Lightwoods had graced us with their presence.

"Monsieur Bane. Madams and Monsieur may I help you today?"

They held my gaze, the sadness in their eyes obvious.

Magnus was the first to speak up.

"May we be shown to Clarissa Fray's room?"

I glared up at him, ignoring the glitter, and stared with a hard glance into his eyes to say I didn't approve, and gave the rest of them the same look. Then I turned and went up the stair to the library.

"Please wait here, I will see if Clarissa is available to take visitors".

I swept out of the room, and stopped at Clary's door. I walked in, and saw her, pale as ever, laying on her bed, my mum shaking her head. Nothing had changed.

"The Lightwoods are here to see her. They are currently in the library."

"Have then enter one at a time."


	6. Wayland, Lightwood, and Bane

**A/N: So this should be an _extremely _short chapter, but for good reason. and I promise not to leave you hanging from the cliff hanger for too long. **

**Sorry in advance.**

**review, read, etc...**

**(Music this time was Newsies- any music recommendations are welcome)**

* * *

(Alec POV)

"Magnus first, then the rest of you can enter."

The blond had entered the room and was now looking in our direction. Her eyes looked legit. Tired, strong, irritated. I was holding my seraph blade, flipping it around, looking at the wood floors. Magnus's foot steps sounded loud as he left, glitter following in his trail. It was almost time.

* * *

(Mia POV)

Magnus Bane followed me through the hallways, and I gestured to her room when we arrived. I stood guard outside the door, listening in to the conversation he tried to make with her.

A few minutes later he came out, eyes thick with tears. I lead him back to the library, and gestured to the teen Lightwood girl. Izzy,I think, and she followed, her brother watching Magnus in concern.

This time I followed Izzy into the room, standing by the door. She sat there for a good fifteen minutes, trying to convince Clary to look up, reminding her of her memories, and trying to convince her to wake up. But her efforts were met by dead ears.

I lead her back to the library, where Maryse was speaking with Mum, and she shook her head when I asked her with my eyes if she wanted to go. I glared down Alec before leaving the room, him following me.

I looked around real quick as we left. Something felt not quite right. I was missing something. I made a note to watch Alec very closely.

He went in after me, and just sat there, watching her for a bit, playing with her hair while sitting deep in thought. he reached across her body, and looked at her arm. He was looking at the blood she had shed,a scar she had chose to keep right before she finally broke. he just left, a glaze over his eyes. I let him go alone back to the library. I sat at the side of her bed, and just held my head in my hands, and breathed in, out, in, out. One consistent thing in a world of things that I didn't want to be consistent being the only things that didn't change.

It took me a minute before I caught the movement.

The flip of blond hair, catching the sun in way that looked familiar. I jumped up, thinking at the speed of light. I grabbed her notebooks, the four of five of them that she had run through, and began to flip it open. I looked until I saw what I was looking for.

Jace, blond the exact colour of that hair in my glance. I looked up.

And screamed.

"Its not polite to scream. It might wake the dead."


	7. Screams, Jace, and Twins

**A/N: This bit is a tad bit shorter than the norm, and I think I will only end up with a few more chapters at most. In regards to all the questions in the reviews I think this chapter should clear up most questions, but if not then I should have another chapter out this weekend. **

**(Music this time was Christina Perri's album Tragedy and Jessie J's Who You Are album.)**

* * *

_I looked up._

_And screamed._

_"It's not polite to scream. It might wake the dead."_

Jace looked down at me.

"You-" I gasped out my words, "You- you should be dead. The dagger should have killed you?"

He looked a bit thoughtful in my direction.

"Were you ever planning on either killing her, and sealing the deal, or telling her the truth? Don't deny anything, I am neither blind nor dead."

I brought my arm up, a knife in my hand ready to finish the job I failed long ago, when a hand reached out and stopped it. I looked up into emerald green eyes.

* * *

(Clary POV)

I woke up from a scream; I looked down at my watch, noting the date, before swinging my feet out of bed.

And freezing.

Blond hair. Same voice, same height. Same tawny eyes if I had to guess.

And Jace was leaning over Mia. I slowly walked in their direction, listening to their conversation. I stepped into their little space only to see a dagger flash in the setting sun's glow.

I didn't think, I just grabbed her wrist. She looked up in shock, and I gently took the dagger out of her hand.

Setting the dagger in Jace's hand, I sat down next to her, my face stony with anger. But mixed in with the anger was a bit of regret. I trusted her. And I ran from New York too soon. At least one of those regrets I might be able to make right.

"Did you attempt to kill Jace? And did you have any plans to murder me?" I spoke in a low voice, rage coursing through my words.

She shrank back into the corner, hiding from me, and then looking away, and whispering a single utterance.

"Yes"

I sank back looking at the ceiling, and shaking my head.

"You, of all people, should know what I am capable of. Why should I not kill you for what actions you have committed?"

"I have no reason for you."

"Very well." I stood and left the room, exiting onto the balcony. Jace followed.

"Why didn't you?" He didn't have to continue the thought. Why didn't I stay? or Why didn't I kill her? Why didn't I forgive the Lightwoods and return?

I turned into Jace's arms, my tears encroaching on my vision. He just hugged me, stroking my hair down, and letting me sob.

"I don't know Jace. I don't know."

He uttered calming words, and I slowly calmed down. The sun had set while I had cried, so we went back inside. He sat next to me on the foot of my bed, and I leaned into his arms,my head resting on his chest. I gestured towards the fire, setting a spark off that soon was a low fire.

Jace and I just sat there, not speaking at all, just soaking in the moment. He laid back, and I curled into his embrace. within a bit, the two of us were fast asleep.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMOOOOMMM! THERES A GUY LAYING WITH LARI!"

I rolled over a bit, looking at Mark, Jeanne looking over his shoulder.

"MMOOMM!"

I jumped up, slipping my hand over his mouth before he could wake up anyone else, smiling and shaking my head. Jace was leaning up on his arm, smiling just as much as I was, and smirked when he caught my gaze.

"Mark, you don't have to yell. It's all okay. Jeanne, please grab my first sketchbook and bring it over here."

Jeanne marched herself over to the bookshelf, grabbing the first one, a brown leather one. I had caught them looking at one picture once in here, and flipped open to it. I moved it over so they could see the page with an angel I had drawn and marked with Jace's name in the corner and the actual Jace. After looking between the two of them for a few minutes, the twins sprinted over to him.

And started punching him for a moment, before Jeanne pulled down his shirt and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her, very sincere, and said "I promise."

And then Mark and Jeanne were both giving him a big hug. He smiled over in my direction, and I smiled back. Alice was standing in the door when I looked back. The twins saw their mother and retreated, standing off to the side.

"Hello Jace."

"Hello Ma'am"

"Jace, may I speak to you in another room?"

Jace and I exchanged a glance, before he got up and walked out. Alice smiled, and nodded as if she wanted me to follow. I smiled at the twins, receiving big smiles from the two. I moved aside my bed just a bit, before stomping hard onto a brick on the floor, causing my bookshelf to move. I took their hands, and we rushed through the stone passages, cobwebs in my hair, before reaching the library, just in time for Jace and Alice to come in.

She gave a quick glance in my direction, and I nodded back, even though I knew she couldn't see. They was a one way mirror installed in the library. Very useful.

And he sat at a table. Looking down at the floor, expecting her to banish him. She took his shoulder, and he lifted his face, expecting anything but the grateful look in her eyes.

"Thank you. For Clary and for revealing Mia. Thank you so much."

He sighed, relaxing his shoulder muscles.

"I will leave you two alone now. Oh, M & J, if you two don't meet me in the main hall you will miss some wonderful tea."

That set the twins running silently back to my room. I looked back, and saw Jace standing up, looking closely around the room, trying to spot me. Alice closed the door, a dull thud that sounded through the room. Hiding the movement of the door, and thanking Jace was looking away, I slipped out of the passage into the hall. He was looking hard at a bookshelf that looked odd, but only because my reading nook was behind that one, when I reached out and encircled my arms around him. He looked shocked for a moment, before relaxing, leaning his face down so that our foreheads touched. I smiled, and-

Heard another scream

Damn those screams. No one would take him from my reach.

Well, I take that back. Maybe that figure in the door way.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe I left y'all (I am not from the south but I still say y'all. Deal) with another cliffhanger, but deal with it. This was defiantly worth the wait, right? **

**Next chapter or so will have the Lightwoods meet Clary. We will have to see who makes it out alive.**


End file.
